


Highschool Campbell

by crazypyp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: A highschool au of Camp Camp.





	1. New Meat

As the bus came to a halt, two new students approached it. The bus doors opened allowing two new students to enter. "Can you believe it Neil?" The girl said. "If it is happening right now, then yes Nikki, I can believe it."

 Nikki ran to a seat as if it were musical chairs. When she turned around to greet the student next to her, she froze. "Hi! I'm Nikki and I'm- uhhhhh..." The student turned to look at her. She had dark skin, short brown hair, glasses, and eyes that she could get lost into. "Hello?" She asked waving her hand in front of Nikki's face. "Earth to new girl." She continued. "Huh?" Nikki got back into focus. "Is anyone in there?" The girl asked. "Nikki shook her head aggressively. "Uh yeah! Yeah...right. Well anyways I'm Nikki and I'm new here. "I know. David told us." Nikki tilted her head in confusion. "Who?" She asked. "David's our teacher. He said we would get two new students today. A Nikki, who's you I guess, and Neil." Nikki nodded. "Mhm. He's my brother. He's sitting over there." 

Nikki pointed to her brother sitting at the back of the bus next to a kid who looked like he didn't want to be there. "So...uh how about that weather am I right?" Neil tried to make conversation with the kid which was proving to be difficult. "New kid, right?" a voice said next to him. Neil turned to see that the kid next to him had sat up to look at him. "Excuse me?" Neil asked. "Yeah I've heard of you before." He said. "You have?" At this point, Neil didn't know what to do. "Two new kids are supposed to come today. One boy and one girl." Neil was impressed that someone who looked like a drug dealer knew that much about the school. "Names Max by the way." He put out his hand. Neil shook it hesitantly. "So what's your name?" Max asked. "Neil." Neil responded. Max leaned back on the chair. "Well Neil, let me tell you something. Now when looking around this vehicle do you see anything unusual here?" 

"No. Not really." Max shot his head at him. "Oh yeah? Well look closer at em." Neil looked around the bus at the students. "See that kid next to your sister?" Neil looked at where Nikki was sitting. "That's Nerris." Max said. "She's really into Dungeons and Dragons, and any kind of LARPing." Max took an extra glance over at them. "And by the looks of it, I say that she's  _really_  into your sister as well." Neil sprung up. "Say what!" Max put his hand on his shoulder and sat him back down. "Who there nerd. Simmer down." Neil just grumbled angrily. 

Max tapped Neil's shoulder and pointed to two boys sitting on a seat next to each other. "And those two over there. That's Preston and Dolph. Two are great friends. I'm dating Preston, and Dolph has the hots for Space Kid." Neil looked at Max. "Space Kid?" Max nodded. "Yeah. He's over there, next to Harrison, my brother. The two are  _also_ great friends. His real name is Neil Armstrong Jr." Neil scoffed at that. "Yeah right. You're honestly trying to tell  _me_ , a man of science, that an astronaut wanna be sitting over  _there_ is related to the world's most greatest astronaut ever?" Max shrugged. "Hey man, I thought it was a joke too until his uncle came." Neil turned to Max. "Who's his uncle?" He asked. Max snickered. "Buzz Aldrin." Neil sat there looking like an idiot. 

Once he got back down to Earth, (Ha! A pun! I'm so lonely) Max showed him the other students. "Okay, let's make this quick." Max pointed to the other students as he went. "The girl with a purple streak is Ered, the ginger sitting there is Nurf, that other ginger is Pikeman, the guy with the eye patch is Snake, the  _girl_ with the eye patch is Tabii with two eyes." Neil interrupted him. "But doesn't she have one eye?" Max rolled his eyes. "Irony. Any who, next to her is Erin, and next to her is Sasha. and then finally, we have Petrol." 

Max reached out his arms in front of him. "And these are the spawns of hell that you call classmates!" The bus stopped and everybody ran out. Neil and Max both walked out. "Neil, what I'm about to tell you is probably the  _most important_  thing I will  _ever_  say to  _anyone_  in my entire life." Max paused as he waited for an answer. "In this high school, it's every man for himself." Neil took a deep breath and walked through the doors. He looked back. This might be where he loses his innocence and dreams.

 


	2. Class

Neil walked through the crowded hallways in search of Nikki. He didn't see her since he was in the bus. And it was almost class! "Nikki!" He yelled. "Nikki, are you hear?" He was stopped by Max who was leaning against a locker. Damn, that dude's fast. "Have you seen Nikki? I think she's here?" Neil said. "No, but the way you're yelling, I'd be surprised if she couldn't hear." Max answered rubbing inside his ear.

Neil looked around for another 2 minutes before the bell rang. "Shit." He said plainly. As Neil walked inside of the class that he thinks he has, he saw a familiar face towards the back of the class next to Nerris. All of this time, his sister was with Nerris! "Figures." He grumbled. Neil walked up to Nikki annoyed. "Oh, hey Neil!" She waved. Before Neil could say anything, he was interrupted by his sister. "This is Nerris. Nerris, meet Neil." Nerris waved. "Hello." She said. "Hello." Neil responded. He then continued. "Now where the hell have you been?" He asked. "Around the school." Nikki responded. (wait what?) "We've only been here for 10 minutes! How could you have been around the entire school?" There was no way that Nikki went around on a tour to the school in only 10 minutes.

Neil didn't want anymore answers. He just walked away from the two girls and took a seat in the middle of the class. The late bell rand and a smiling face came in. Only it wasn't a student. "Goooood morning class!" The man said. "Good morning Mr. David." The class responded in unison. Neil looked around. Mr. David? Didn't Max say that was his teacher? If he heard correctly, then where was he? "Alright boys and girls!" David began. Today is a very exciting day! We have not one, not three, but two new students here with us!" He was the only one who was excited about this. "Why don't we have you two introduce yourselves to the class." 

Nikki and Neil stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Now no distractions class, and be nice to them. If we're able to do that, then we could have no homework!" Perfect timing of irony hit David as Max slammed the class door open and walked in with shades on and a, "Sup fuckers!" He walked by everyone greeting them as he went to his seat. "Yo bro, how's it floating? Ered, keep staying fresh. Preston, stay beautiful. Nurf, stop being a dick! Space Kid, how's space going for ya? Dolph, how's painting going? Nerris, what's uuup?" Max took a seat in the far back of he class. 

"Max!" David yelled. "That was very rude! Watch the language, and don't interrupt these two."Max put is glasses down and glared at David. "Really dad? Can't I just have a little fun in here without parenting from you?" He asked. "Oh wait. I can't because you're a pussy." David waved his finger at Max. "I don't want to have to give you detention in front of the entire class." Max grumbled. He didn't want to stay after school again cleaning windows. "Yes sir." He grumbled.

"Very good. Now please continue you two, and introduce yourselves to the class. Nikki went first in an energetic way. "Hi I'm Nikki, and I love playing outdoors, nature, animals, adventure, and I can talk to animals!" The class blinked twice in unison at that last part. Neil pointed to Nikki. "It's true. I've seen her save me from a rattle snake before just by hissing at it." Neil cleared his throat and began his introduction. "Anyways, I'm Neil and I like science, books, and mixing poisons together to make an even stronger one." That disturbed the class. 

Out of the blue Max then said, "Wow. You're family's fucked up!" David crossed his arms. "What did I say about language?" Max pointed to Neil and Nikki. The two in front of us can talk to dogs, and make poisons! How is no one freaked out about anything?" Max panicked. 

Once Max was calmed down, David moved on with the lesson. Now, who can tell me which day Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean. Neil raised his hand. "Yes Neil." Neil answered, "1492." David nodded his head. "Good job Neil!" Max rolled his eyes. He had a feeling that it would go on like this for the rest of the day. And it did. Neil answered every question and got it correct. 

The bell rang and everybody stood up to go to lunch. "Class, hold it." David said. The class groaned and sat back down. "I just want to say that you should all make the new kids feel welcomed. Max, I would like you to give a tour to Nikki and Neil so that they feel more comfortable here." Max nodded. "Now can we go? I'm starving!" David gave the thumbs up and everybody ran out the door pushing and shoving each other. 

Oh boy. Neil had a feeling that Max was right. The rest of the year would be hell if Max keeps it up.


	3. Crush

Preston and Dolph were walking through the halls of school talking about the new students, homework assignments, and Preston blabbed on about how Max was boyfriend of the year. Dolph sighed when he brought up how Max was always there for him. "Maybe one day, we'll be just like them." Dolph mumbled.

Preston stopped talking and leaned his ear next to Dolph. "I'm sorry, may you repeat that?" Preston asked intrigued. Dolph stopped and started to blush. "Ahhh...nothing!" He said nervously. Preston snickered at his friend. "Oh please Dolph, everyone in the class knowsthat you're completely head over heels for Space Kid!" This caused Dolph to blush a lot. He jokingly shoved Preston a bit. "Hey!" He said. "You didn't see me going on about how you liked Max before you started dating! Why do you have to do that on me?" He pointed to himself.

"Well if I don't set you two up, who will?" Preston asked. "I mean, it's not like you're man enough to ask him out!" Dolph scoffed. "I am a man!" He said proudly. Preston raised an eyebrow. "Then prove it." He said turning Dolph's head to Space Kid opening his locker. "If you're a man like you said, you'll go up to him right now and ask him out." Preston whispered. Dolph turned his head to face Preston very slowly to the point where it looked psychotic. He opened his mouth and out came words in German. "Ich hasse dich." He said angrily. Preston giggled a bit.

He knew how Dolph didn't like being told that he wasn't man enough. He already had ENOUGH of that from his father. That's what made Dolph even more mad at him. But Preston still knew that Dolph can't stay mad forever. No matter how much he wants to. Once the tension was broken and Dolph calmed down, he gulped and walked over to Space Kid who was about to head to class.

"Um...Space Kid?" Dolph said tapping the boy's shoulder. Space Kid turned around to look at him. "Hey Dolph!" He said cheerfully. This was one of the reasons Dolph liked the kid. He was just so happy and full of energy all the time. "I-I was wondering if you um...he turned to Preston who was giving him the thumbs up. He looked back at his love interest and chuckled a bit. He then continued his thought. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime...togeather...alone..." He laughed a bit.

Space Kid blushed a bit. "L-like on a date?" He asked. "Yeah..." Dolph replied. "But if you don't want to that's also perfectly fine, I mean, I know I'm not the best choice for you and I completely understand if you're cool with just being friends and-" Before he panicked anymore he was cut off by Space Kid putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'd love that!" He smiled.

Dolph's face filled with red. "Really?" He asked a little bit joyed. "Sure!" He replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Truth is, I wanted to ask you but I didn't know how." Dolph chuckled a bit. "Well I'm glad one of us did soon, otherwise we'd spend the rest of high school preparing for the day the other asks us out." They both laughed.

The bell rang and the two went on to their separate classes. Preston ran up to Dolph. "I told you that he'd say yes!" He squealed. Dolph just stood still blushing. "I can't believe I just asked my crush out on a date! Is this real life?" He asked. Preston nodded. They started walking. "So how did you're dad react to you being gay?" Preston asked. Dolph stopped and Preston turned around to find his panicked friend pulling out his hair. "Shit!" He said. "I never told him!" Preston patted the boy's shoulder "I'm sure he'll be really happy for you!" He assured him. Dolph glanced at him. "I  just hope that you're right." Dolph sighed.                                                                           


	4. Conversations

As Max and Neil were walking down the halls to the next class, Space Kid ran over to them with the reddest face in the world. "Yo, Space Kid, what's up?" Max asked. He shrugged "Nothing much I guess." Max saw his face. He could tell something was up. By the looks of it, I say he just talked to Dolph.

 He didn't want to bother him with it, so he asked him casually with an introduction. "Oh by the way, this is Neil. He's one of the new kids in class." Max said. "Hi." Neil said as he stuck out his hand. Space Kid shook it and replied. "Hello." The three continued the conversation until Max brought up the thing that Space Kid was avoiding. "So how's it going with Dolph?" Max asked.

Space Kid froze and rubbed the back on his head. His face flustered a blood red hue. He was now a tomato. "He asked me out...and I said yes!" He said in a happily. He was glad to finally get it off his chest. Max thumbed it up. "That's great man!" They all took off to their classes and Space Kid joyfully skipped away. 

He made it just in time too. He sat down at his desk next to Ered, who was also in astronomy. "Hey Space dude, what's up?" She asked. "Nothing much." He answered. "She put her head on her hand and looked at him. Preston told me about your certain talk with a certain guy." Space Kid turned to face Ered. He had an idea on who she was talking about but wasn't completely sure. "W-who is this guy Preston talked about?" He asked. She gave him a sly look. "Dolph." She responded. 

Space Kid blushed a bit. "What did Preston say?" Space Kid asked. Ered snickered a bit before answering him. She gave her friend a grin. "Preston said that he asked you out." The boy smiled a bit. "That's true..." He blushed. "And what did you say?" Space Kid zoned out for a bit thinking about his potential boyfriend, but came back in to focus. "I said yes." He smiled. Ered smiled back. "Cool!" She said. 

The two talked a bit until the class bell rang. The teacher walked in and they became quiet. For the rest of class, the two passed notes on what happened and what might happen. They were in the back of the class, so it wasn't that noticeable. 

_You gonna kiss him tonight?_

_No! That's too fast!_

_Relax dude. I was kidding._

_I'm gonna trust you on that._

_When's the date?_

_Friday @ 6:00_

_Where?_

_The park._

_Noice!_

_You're gonna follow me to see how it goes huh?_

_Yes, and I'm sure Preston will do the same to Dolph._

_Aw jeez._

_Relax man. It'll be okay._

_What if he realizes that we aren't right for each other?_

_Calm down Kid. Dolph wouldn't ask you out if he wasn't 100% certain that you were the right guy._

_I hope you're right._

The teacher scanned the room for students to call on, she landed on Space Kid. "Neil Armstrong!" She said. He looked up from his paper. "Yes?" Name a dwarf planet OTHER than Pluto." He spoke immediately. "Ceres!" He said proudly. "I see that you were NOT paying attention because we were learning about constellations." She said. Space Kid sat quiet for the remainder of the period.


	5. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short.

Day two of hell, and Neil is waiting for the bell to ring so he could get to class already. He doesn't want popularity, he wants an education. His favorite subject by far is physics, and as soon as that bell rang, he would be swimming in knowledge and facts. But most of all, Neil would be swimming in science. 

The bell rang and Neil sat down. He sat in the front of the row right in front of the teacher. Another boy walked in sitting right next to him. He was tall, with brown hair, a top hat, a black vest, and an orange shirt. Neil turned to see who he was sitting near and immediately caught attention to him. He felt his cheeks grow hot and red. He fixed himself and averted his eyes away from his view. 

Half way through the lesson, he got a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me." The person said. "What?!" Neil snapped at them turning his head in their direction. Neil took a look at the person and saw that it was the boy that he felt funny around earlier. "Um...I was gonna ask for a pencil. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Neil adjusted his glasses. "Oh...here." He got out an extra pencil and gave it to the boy. "Thanks. You're Neil right?" He asked. Neil nodded. "Yeah. What's your name?" Neil asked. "Harrison." The boy said. The two both awkwardly turned around back to their work and remained silent for the rest of the period. 

The bell rang and Neil gathered his stuff and head out the door. He felt a prick from his desk and looked down at it. It was his pencil, and next to it was a rose with a note. 

"Thanks for the pencil.                                                                                                                                                           -H" 

Neil chuckled a bit, his cheeks getting red. He got out of the class and down the hall to his next class. As the rest of the day went by, Neil questioned how the rose appeared on his desk. Of course he knew that Harrison gave it to him, but he was curious on how he obtained a rose in the first place. Despite his curiosity, he knew that if he focused too hard on it, it'll drive him nuts. 

Of course, he couldn't completely ignore it, he would eventually try finding out. He was just putting it in the back of his mind. But for now, Neil was focused on his lesson.


	6. Geek and Jock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also short

It's been a week of utter hell for Neil at Campbell high. Walk to class, chill, more class,eat, even more class, go home, repeat. He was tired and didn't know why. It didn't help that he had to drive his little sister to track meets. He was in a game club and usually hung out with Nerris, his sister's crush. But today, today was the day that his sister, who only cared about outdoor like things, his sister who said that Professor What and Larry Panner was a waist of time, today was the day where she would step out of her comfort zone in order to hang out with Nerris. 

Even weirder is that Nerris tried to  _race_  Nikki. Like no joke! She tried arm wrestling her,which he believes was just so she could hold Nikki's hand, racing side by side with her, challenging her, and above all attempting to defeat her. "I hate this flirting that you two are doing." Neil muttered on the bus. "What was that?" Nikki asked. "Nothing." Neil said. "I said nothing."

The bus stopped at its destination. The doors opened and students ran out of it pushing and shoving each other. Nothing new there. Nikki jumped off the bus with Nerris following her. Nothing new there either. The two sat at a table and both played Dungeons and Dragons. Nothing new-wait a minute! Nikki, playing RP with Nerris? That's new! "Wow, she'll do anything to date her huh." Neil questioned to himself. That's new and weird to see. 

"Is it possible though? Can a geek and a jock be a couple? Would that even work?" Neil said walking away. "Oh boy..." He muttered. "This is gonna be interesting to see unfold."


	7. Copying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really cringey. Read at your own risk!

Since Space Kid and Dolph started dating a few days ago, they were new to the whole 'couple thing.' It was lunch time and Dolph had sat next to a table. Space Kid was already sitting there. Also there were Preston, Max, Ered, and Nurf. Ered and Nurf hang out as friends, so Max and Preston were the only couple there who actually knew how to be a couple.

Max had his hand around Preston, and Preston was holding that hand. Dolph watched how the two acted towards one another in public, and decided to mimic it. He put his hand around Space Kid slowly, and a little bit embarrassed. Space Kid was in a bit of shock because the two never did that much affection in the dates that they were on. The most that the two did was hold hands He saw how Dolph was wrapping his arm around him the same way that Max did with Preston. He got the hint and held Dolph's hand in the same way Preston was. 

Max raised an eyebrow and have Preston a look. Preston followed that look, and the two figures out what was going on. The two took this as an opportunity for them to troll the young couple. They both smirked at each other and looked at each other dead in the eyes. If their theory was correct, Dolph and Space Kid would be doing the same thing any minute.

Space Kid noticed how the two looked at each other and followed. He signaled for Dolph to do the same. They did. Once Max's speculation became true, they decided to have a little fun with it. 

The two did various things that Dolph and Space Kid repeated. Meanwhile, Ered and Nurf were eating popcorn that they got at the snack bar and watched the whole thing. The young couple were unable to catch on to what they were doing. 

Max leaned on and kisses Preston's cheek, and Dolph could have done the same, if he weren't afraid of making his boyfriend uncomfortable. He turned to Space Kid and was trying to ask him using his mind if he could kiss his cheek. Space Kid understood what Dolph was asking and nodded his head. Dolph blushed a bit before leaning in for a kiss on the cheek.

Preston and Max turned to each other and smirked. "We knew it" Max said. Dolph and Space Kid turned to face Max. "What do you mean?' Space Kid asked. "We knew all along that you two were trying to copy what you did!" Preston said crossing his arms. "And for that, I say, I'm so honored that you would not me and Max being a couple!" Preston said touching where his heart is. 

 This sweet moment was cut short due to Nurf crunching on some popcorn. "Were you just watching us and eating popcorn the entire time?" Dolph asked. Ered took the bag and offered it the the four. Her mouth was filled with popcorn. "Want some?" She offered.


End file.
